Loki's Army
by Silent's Screams
Summary: Loki is getting mutants together to fight off the Avengers. One of his recruits, Isabelle, is becoming one of the best mutants, even stronger than him. She might use this against him; therefore, she cannot find her way and struggles on her past and future. What should she decide and will the Avengers be defeated by Loki's horrific army that might prevail?


**Chapter One **

Loki walks across the room, his hands crossing around his back. He smirks at the girl with dark red, long hair and silver-blue eyes, with a yellow and black, ninja-like jumpsuit. Her black hood and face-mask is down, making her face exposed to Loki. Even though she is beautiful, she has a scar from her right eyebrow, crossing through her eye to the bottom of her lip on the left side. On her back, she wears two samurai swords to make her look Japanese, even though she is American. Her eyes stare straight forward, and Loki cannot read every one of her thoughts.

"Isabelle Mardio," Loki twiddles with his fingers. "Ancient warrior that fights as a bounty hunter... Interesting. You have the ability to teleport into whatever dimension, space, area, or place you desire, hm? Can you bring me to Asgard, right this very moment, Isabelle?"

"Call me Belle," the red-head narrows her silver-blue eyes intensely. "And yes, Loki. I can teleport there or anywhere."

"Would you do that for me?" Loki puts his hands on her cheeks, and she tries to look away. He holds her there and smirks with desire flaming in his eyes. He says on, "I wish to give you a gift. The gift of the revolution and rebellion. The gift of possibly becoming the commander or general of my army. Loki's army." His cold stare stings on Belle, and she gives him the "stink-eye".

"Why would I do that?" she balls her fists, ready for a fight.

"Because you can get so much," Loki inches closer to her face, only a centimeter away from hers. He can feel her short breath and lets go of her face slowly. Then, he backs up, almost running into a table nearby. She snickers and he glares at her, smirking like always.

"You are one bad-guy," Belle cracks her knuckles and flexes. "But I don't know if I should go with someone so... odd."

"Odd? How so?"

"You are very strange, Loki. You want one thing, then dread for another. It's continuous, you know."

"It is constant. Not continuous."

"What's the difference?"

"Not much," Loki grins, exposing his white teeth. "I am rather a genius, though."

"I'll join," she finally says, crossing her arms. "You got lucky, for once."

"Fantastic..."

* * *

Belle wakes in the morning to a shudder in the ship. She looks out her tiny window and spots Earth from below. _Finally_, she thinks to herself. _I haven't been on Earth for a y__ear... I've only been training on this stupid ship._ Slowly, she stretches her muscles and changes into her jumpsuit. She puts her swords around her back and makes sure her hood is in place, in case she ever needs it. Then, she exits the room and meets up with a giant, reptile man that joined after her. Belle smirks and says, "How are you doing, Boris? Ready to go back to Earth?"

"Never been more ready," Boris grumbles. His reptile scales shutter like a wave and echo all throughout his body. He has pale-green skin (or scales) and large amber eyes. His ears are big holes in his head, so it must hurt when he gets yelled at.

Smirking a little, Belle leaves Boris to meet up with Loki. When she comes into his room, he smiles at her and stretches his arms out for a big hug. Belle doesn't give in and stares at him with her misty-blue eyes. He rolls his eyes and says clearly, in his usual, creepy tone, "Don't worry, my friend. We shall be hugging a ton in the future of our new world."

"You think I'd hug you?" she resits, crossing her arms. "I am not in any favor of you, Loki."

"Oh, but you will be." Coolly, Loki washes his hand over his black hair, moving it back into a better position. Then, he stops moving and stares straight forward, to nothing. "We are landing," he coldly quotes, his eyes moving back and forth in a wild way. "Finally..."

Belle looks behind her, out the window. Below the ship, a cornfield is awaiting their arrival and she widens her eyes in preparation to this arrival. Then, when it hits the ground, she falls. Belle's head hits the floor and she shouts as she is winded. Loki helps her up and points to the smoke. He smirks and sighs, "There is a fire. Warn the passengers to escape immediately..."

"How about the man with the speaker does that?"

"The god, you mean?"

"JUST DO IT!" Belle angrily yells and jumps out the open window, almost running into fire. Then, she uses her powers, of teleportation, to get her out of the mess and goes at least a few feet away from the ship. She watches as Loki jumps out, barely affected by the blazing fire, and moves in towards her. Belle asks, "Is the army out, or did you not say anything?"

"I said something, and there they are," Loki points to the group of mutants that stands before them.

Boris stumbles over, coughing from the smoke and fire. "Loki! Did you even set a proper landing, or did you even try?"

"I assumed Cythrina had that covered," Belle steps in front of Boris and Loki. She goes on, "Cythrina, you are the co-pilot of this ship."

"I expected the captain to do its dirty work," a girl with green-brown hair comes out. She wears a green costume, green lipstick, and has skinny antennas sticking out of her head. Beside her, a giant fly swarms around her. She strokes it and continues, "But it does not matter. We are all alive and ready."

"Let's go, then," Loki smirks and walks to an abandoned home. "We can rest there."

"It won't fit us all," Boris growls.

"That is what you think, Boris, but do not _know," _Loki states impressively. "Come on, then."

Belle follows Loki and looks to see if everyone else is, too. They are and she nods with a heavy sigh. As she walks across the cornfields, she sees the abandoned house much clearer now... It is not an abandoned house. It is an abandoned lab for scientists to be. Loki looks back at the others and gives a wide grin. "Told you that you do not know." Then, he opens the doors with the touch of his Asgardian staff and it opens automatically. He enters the lab, and gesture Belle into it as well. Belle follows in and sees that it has training dummies, as if it were set up just for them.

Quietly, Belle enters and readies her sword. She teleports into different areas, checking if it is safe. Then, she comes back to Loki and nods. "It is safe," she says with a wide smile. "No one will expect us here, believing it is an abandoned house."

"We know," Loki grins.

Boris walks over and crosses his arm, "Well done, Loki. You had me wandering for a second there."

"Everyone has wandered at least once, Boris. Now was your time."

"My time?" Boris narrows his eyes.

"Wandering again," Loki circles his finger.

"Oh yeah... Sorry about that, master Loki, sir."

"Yes, now everyone go check this place out. Belle, stay with me," Loki demands. Everyone goes off, except Belle. He sits down and feels the marble floor with his fingers, brushing them through the dust evenly. "Belle, do you think this world will learn to accept me? Or do you think they will just live in fear, from generations and generations to come?"

"Fear, sir," Belle honestly admits. "Depends on how you treat them, too."

"Good..." Loki smirks evilly and chuckles. "Just how I planned it to turn out. Go rest with me, Belle."

"No," she narrows her eyes and balls her fists. "Since when would I want to even get close to you, weirdo?"

"Hm... Never, I believe. Well, if so, goodnight to you, then."

Without another word, she wanders off into the lab and grabs a chair to sleep in. She has to be on guard, so sleeping in something uncomfortable would make it much easier for her to stand on guard. She watches a few of Loki's army work, then can't help but to close her eyes. The darkness helps her sleep, so it is much easier for her to rest without a problem.


End file.
